The Fullmetal Wizard: The Chamber of Secrets
by Shara Raizel
Summary: He's spent a year in the world of magic and wizards and muggles now. Join Edward as he continues to teach alchemy at Hogwarts, searching for a way home to Amestris. But will he be able to continue when a new threat appears at the school targeting muggle-borns?
1. Chapter 1

So here we have it! The start of the long awaited sequel to the FullMetal Wizard: The Philosopher's Stone. I hope you guys enjoy reading this and look forward for what is to come. Again, like with the first fic, this will follow the book with some bits from the movie. I know you've all waited a whole year for this, so I hope that it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hohenheim

Edward found himself taking early morning walks through the German countryside daily, enjoying the rolling hills, fresh air, and panoramic mountain views that could be seen everywhere in the low valley where the Flamels had their vacation home. He felt at peace during these times. So much so, in fact, that for a while on these walks he could pretend that he was back home in Resembool, and that the town was just out of sight beyond the next hill.

He'd finally taken the vacation that the staff at Hogwarts had offered him. When he'd first arrived in Germany at the Flamel's home via Floo powder – now _that_ had been an interesting experience – Perenelle had been a lovely host and showed him around the house and out to the local village, recommending other towns and villages he might like to visit – wizard and muggle alike.

He'd done a bit of the typical tourist experience and visited Berlin and Stuttgart and a couple other muggle cities and towns before investigating the wizarding world half of the country. It was funny, really how at home he felt. Muggle cities and especially the smaller towns reminded him so much of Amestris that it made him feel both at home, and miss home even more. The wizarding world half reminded him just how far away from home he really was, but it was nice to explore his surroundings and learn a little more about the wizarding culture.

When he wasn't exploring the country, he stayed in with the Flamels and helped around the house when he could – at least, whenever Perenelle actually allowed him to help. They were all waiting for Hohenheim, hoping he'd join them all in time for the summer solstice. The local wizarding town liked to hold a bonfire on the valley lakeshore and celebrate the holiday with plenty of dance, food and alcohol – typically with good nettle wine. A traditional wedding or two were typically held during the solstice and the preparations for the celebrations this year were in full swing already as they were only a couple days away by this time.

Edward was just finishing his walk that morning when we saw a stooped figure sitting on top of the hill between him and the Flamel house. He didn't realize who it was until he was mere meters away.

"…It's about time you showed up," he grunted, coming to stand next to the figure. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever make it."

"Hello, Edward," Van Hohenheim said softly. "It's been a long time. You've grown since I last saw you."

Edward squinted, trying to see under the hood of his father's battered and worn traveling cloak. He was old. Hohenheim actually looked old. That was a surprise… and yet it wasn't. The old man had not moved on and taken a new body, as he'd said he wouldn't after he met and fell in love with Edward's mother.

"Are you dying, too?" Edward asked with a sigh, plopping down on the grassy knoll to join his father.

"Maybe," Hohenheim nodded. "I never took any of the Stone's elixir and my immortality was taken from me when I passed through the gate this time. Time is finally catching up to me. How I've even managed to continue living this long I'm not sure, but I'd hoped to see you and Alphonse one last time before the end…"

Edward swallowed, not knowing how to feel. He'd spent most of his life hating this bastard but now… now he was actually sad to learn that he could be dying.

"…I'm teaching alchemy at Hogwarts," he blurted.

"Really?" Hohenheim smiled.

"Yeah… And I'm using one of your books on alchemy to teach them," Edward continued. "Everything else in this world on the subject is either complete rubbish or a knock off of what you've written under the name of Dr. Licht."

Hohenheim chuckled. "Is that so? How are the classes going?" he asked, curious.

And so Edward spent the rest of his morning telling his father about the past year; about the students he taught, his fellow staff members, his adventures with Harry Potter and Severus Snape, and about how angry he'd been about what had happened because of Flamel's Philosopher's Stone. And when he was finished talking about all of that, he told Hohenheim what he'd missed back home in Amestris and how the battle with the homunculi had gone and how he'd ended up waking in this world and time until he couldn't think of anything else to talk about. And Hohenheim just kept smiling, listening to him talk and asked questions here or there if he wanted to know more about something.

It felt so surreal to have an actual conversation that didn't involve him shouting at the man. And for the first time since he was a little kid… since before Hohenheim had left, he felt a connection to the man he'd once called Father… Dad… Daddy. Maybe it was the peace of the German countryside, or the fact that he'd grown up a bit more and better understood his father and why things had been the way they were and are… For once, he didn't hate Hohenheim. For once, they were at peace and not at odds. Edward found himself reluctant to ask what he wanted to know now.

"…How long?"

"Until I die?"

Edward nodded, glad his father understood without needing to hear the words.

"Oh… a bit longer than Nicolas and Perenelle I think," Hohenheim mused. "Could be months… could be years before I finally die. I'm bound by mortal constraints now. It's funny, actually growing old. I didn't think I'd ever get to experience that. I figure I'm about 93 give or take a few years. The average healthy wizard lives to be 118 typically."

"Is that how old Dumbledore is?" Edward could help but ask, smirking as he thought of the wizen old headmaster who'd hired him.

"He's actually 154," Hohenheim chuckled.

"Ah," Edward snorted. He felt strangely relieved to hear that his father wasn't going to kick the bucket just yet. "Then you'll probably be around for a few more decades then."

"Perhaps," Hohenheim chuckled.

* * *

Edward had one of the best days he'd had in a long time. Like the conversation he'd had with his father that morning, it continued to feel surreal having what could be considered a nice afternoon and evening with his father and the Flamels. There was a lot of chatting, catching up, good food, drink, and games. Dumbledore even made a surprise visit, saying he'd be with them until after the Solstice. Being with all these old people, though, and being with his father again, made him feel like a little kid and he really began to miss his little brother, Alphonse.

Alphonse had always wanted to seek out and reconnect with Hohenheim. And yet it was Edward who was reacquainting himself with their father and getting that second chance his brother had wanted and may never have. Of course some things about Hohenheim still pissed him off like his passive attitude and the way he sometimes said things – he'd tried not to growl too much and start an angry rant when they all started talking about the Philosopher's Stone; but Edward was too happy being with someone from his old world and his old life again after living in this new world without a familiar face for a year. He made an effort to try to ignore the things that normally set him off when it came to his father. Alphonse would have wanted them to get along. And, honestly, when he wasn't trying to find flaw and hate the man… Edward found that they were more alike than he was comfortable admitting. And maybe that was the problem. They were too alike for their own good.

When the day of the Solstice was upon them they all headed over to the local village that afternoon. Edward took in the sight of ribbons and streamers decorating the main street, children running about playing games and adults walking about chatting amiably as they shopped at all the stores holding sales and some of the special booths vendors had out selling all sorts of goodies for the holiday – things from baked goods to sparklers and fireworks, chairs, ribbons, poppers, and all sorts of festive treats and things Edward didn't know what they did or even were, to use at the bonfire that night. Musicians played in the streets with dancers flitting about for the spectators' entertainment. A puppet master had a stand and was performing plays for little children. They'd all stopped to watch a few. Edward wasn't familiar with this world's fairytales but according to Perenelle, he was telling a collection of muggle fairytales and wizard ones.

Edward stuck close to Perenelle in the market and watched her buy a few trinkets and baked goods from some of the street vendors. She gave Edward something called a blueberry crepe. It was delicious and apparently a muggle confection that had become popular in the wizarding world.

Dumbledore found a vendor selling festive wooly socks and other woolen items and bought three pairs. Edward caught Hohenheim's eye. His father rolled his eyes, made a face at the old headmaster's taste in apparel and shrugged his shoulders. They shared a smile and Edward tried his best not to snicker. He was going to have to remember to get Dumbledore socks for Christmas this year. The tackier the better it seemed. Maybe he'd find some in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

As the day stretched on and the sun finally began to sink, people started heading towards the lake. Edward could see where a wedding was taking place off on a nearby hill, and watched as people started setting up the reception area in a corner of the cleared space down at the lake that had been set up for the bonfire. A humongous dance floor was magiced into existence in the center along the lake and before the bonfire pit. As the sunlight dimmed, orbs were magiced into the air, with flickering mini fires burning inside. Rows of tables and full round barrels of wine and beer lined the outskirts of the space and a great many tables meant to host the entire village – and then some, were scattered all around the lake.

Just as the last traces of the sun was going down behind the mountains the wedding ended and their party came down to join the village in time to light the bonfire. It ignited with a loud _WHOOSH! _Then the local band began to play, toasts were made to the newly married couple and dancers swarmed the dance floor and hungry villagers flocked to the buffet tables. Edward and his elderly company were part of the later. Nickolas paid for their group and Edward piled his plate high with everything that looked appetizing.

"Still a growing boy," Hohenheim chuckled.

"Shut it, grandpa," Edward muttered around a bread roll as they headed off to find a table to sit at, ignoring his father's more modest and smaller serving.

"The food isn't going anywhere, Edward," Nickolas laughed when he saw Edward's plate.

"Oh hush," Perenelle said, slapping her husband lightly on the shoulder. "The boy's still growing. You yourself had a voracious appetite at his age."

Dumbledore and Hohenheim chuckled.

Edward ignored them, digging into his meal, trying and savoring everything, and mentally catalogued which foods he liked and wanted seconds of, and those he didn't care for and would avoid later.

Once the sky was black with the moon out and was full of stars, an old wizen wizard in grey robes announced the start of the fireworks display. Minutes later the night was ablaze with fireworks the likes of which Edward had never seen before.

"Magic is amazing," Edward thought to himself as he watched a huge said-to-be-life-size dragon firework take to the heavens and set the sky alight with multi colored sparks and flares it shot at firework knights and wizards, painting an epic moving picture in the air.

Once the fireworks were done with, all the younger families with little children headed home and more alcohol was brought out. Dancing resumed and drunken antics began. Edward watched the various villagers mill about, some in drunken fun and others in dancing frenzy. He noticed a gaggle of young witches between the ages of 18 and 22 watching the dancers, and a group of young wizard lads around the same age range watching them, some elbowing and nudging each other, encouraging their friends to ask one of the ladies to dance. Edward found this amusing, seeing some men make it halfway to the girls, only to turn and hurry back to his fellows when the girls spotted him. Of those brave enough to actually go up to the girls and ask for a dance or ten, most usually left for the dance floor with the lady of his fancy. Some got shot down by their wanted dance partner, but their offer was always taken by another of the girls.

Edward noticed that most if not all of those later lads had tried to ask a rather fetching looking blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a heart shaped face with full pouty lips. She was the loveliest lady among her friends, though it wasn't because they weren't beautiful. Most of the girls had plenty of the right kind of curves boys tended to ogle at, lean fit bodies, and fair hair and complexions. Most were actually taller and more willowy that the other girl. There was just something more that set this particular young woman apart from the others. Edward just couldn't put his finger on it. At a simple glance she looked no different from the other beauties, but on any following glance your eye was always drawn to her for some reason.

"That's Anja," Perenelle said, making him jump.

He hadn't realized that he'd been staring at the girl.

"She's the village's treasure, or so all the young lads say," the old woman grinned.

"Her mother is half Vila, so she has a certain… lure, that the others young maids don't," Nikolas added.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Hohenheim suggested.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his father. "No thanks."

"Oh, go on, Edward," Dumbledore said. "You don't need to sit with us old codgers all night. You are young. Go! Have fun! Act like the teenager you are and ask one of those lovely ladies for a dance."

"I feel like I've just been banished," Edward muttered, getting up from their table. But rather than join the foolish young men around his age, he headed to the tables serving alcohol and ordered a beer.

For the heck of it – and because his nuisance of a father and nosy Dumbledore were still watching him – he started up a conversation with one of the lads at the bar. He turned out to be the best man and the groom's eldest brother from the wedding party. They spoke about this and that. Well, it was mainly the other man that did the talking and Edward the listening, both of them people watching – mostly the group of boys and girls on the opposite end of the dance floor.

The man's name was Henrik, and he knew everyone from the village it seemed, able to name everyone they were watching. It was kind of funny to get a running commentary on Gregory's many attempts to ask the lovely Anja out, Nathan's secret crush of Jenifer even though he always asked Gina to dance instead, how his sister Merida's attempts to attract Peter's attention seem to have finally won her a dance with him with hopes of dating come the following days, ect.

While Henrik was telling Edward about Erik's latest of many hilarious and unorthodox attempts to woo Anja, a commotion started over by the group of girls still waiting to be asked to dance. An older looking man in perhaps his late twenties had approached Anja and was demanding that she dance with him. They were attracting more attention from those in the immediate area.

"Get lost, Manny," Anja said crossly, her high voice sounding melodic.

"Great," Henrik groaned. "Just great. Manson is drunk again. Normally he's a quiet kind of guy, but he'd been hitting the booze more and more lately."

"Village idiot?" Edward asked, eyebrow rising as Manson tried again to convince Anja to dance with him.

"Something like that," Henrik muttered. "More like the village tough guy. He's muggle born and though we've never held it against him, he feels the need to prove he's tough and as capable as any one of us magic born. Guy's a sad story. Usually nice and easy to get along with but once he hits the bottle…"

"You pity him," Edward said softly.

"Hey!"

Edward and Henrik rose from their seats and hurried over to the growing conflict meters away. Manson had grabbed Anja by the arm and was trying to drag her off with him.

"Let go! Manny! Manson! Let me go!"

Manson was bigger and a lot taller than the young woman, so her struggles had little to no effect on him.

"Hey! Manny!" Henrik said, getting in front of the guy. "Take it easy, buddy! She's not in the mood to dance okay? Why don't we lay off the vodka and get you home, okay?"

Manson's response was to shove Henrik out of his way, sending the poor guy tripping backwards and over a nearby table. The couple sitting at that table cried out in alarm, backing away at first before rushing to Henrik's aid.

"Bad move, pal," Edward said, getting in front of the guy. Bastard was easily a head taller than Edward.

"Get out of my way, shrimp," Manson huffed, moving to shove Edward aside as easily has he had Henrik, but Edward was waiting for it.

Edward grabbed Manson's wrist allowing the bigger guy's momentum to carry him forward and compromise his footing. Edward sent him sprawling, the surprise making the big guy let Anja go as he tried to brace himself as he fell to his knees. Anja quickly hurried back and out of reach. Manson was really angry now. When he regained his feet he took a swing at Edward, many of the people near by crying out in alarm at the violence, giving them a wide berth. Edward easily deflected the blow again, body tense and loose at the same time as he fell into a fighter's crouch and fought back, ticked off at being called a shrimp. He didn't take it easy on the drunk, knocking his sorry ass back and into one of the chairs after trading a series of blows. Manson wasn't a bad fighter, even when drunk, but he didn't have the experience Edward did, and it showed.

Being quick he clapped his hands together and transmuted the chair and some of the ground so that it would hold him. Manson struggled, yelling and shouting curses at Edward until Henrik came up from behind and doused the guy with a barrel full of lake water. That seemed to sober the guy up a bit. Once he cooled down, Edward released him and Henrik and some of his friends took Manson home. After a while the festivities resumed, though many looked at Edward whenever they passed by him.

Edward himself grumbled a bit once the drama was over and returned to where he and Henrik had been drinking, the man tending the bar giving him a fresh cold beer when he sat down. Edward nodded to him in thanks. He hadn't even taken one sip before someone spoke to him, though.

"Thank you."

Edward looked up and saw Anja, for once without company.

"It was nothing," Edward shrugged. "Would have done the same to any other wise ass making trouble."

"Regardless, thank you. Those were some impressive moves," Anja said, taking Henrik's seat across from him. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope," Edward said, taking another sip of his beer. "Not from anywhere really."

"Are you a traveler?"

"Something like that."

"So young?"

Edward shrugged.

"…Would you care to dance?"

Edward's tankard stopped halfway up to his lips. This girl had been turning boys down left and right all night. Why ask _him_ of all people to dance?

"…I'm not much of a dancer," he said, taking another sip of his beer to hide a blush.

"Somehow I doubt that," Anja smiled. "Come on. Just one?"

It was hard to say no to someone that beautiful, especially when she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He downed the rest of his beer and with a sigh, rose to his feet and allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor. He felt awkward and as if he had two left feet for a moment before getting the hand of dancing to the music's beat. Anja was a great dancer and teacher, helping him through the steps. After one dance Anja somehow talked him into another, and then three more, and before he knew it, he and Anja were dancing with a group participating in this old traditional kind of formal dance, Anja and her friends, whispering instructions to him as they went, trading partners and twirling and stamping their feet to the beat. Maybe it was the beer, but Edward found himself having a grand old time, grinning like a fool, dancing and laughing and swaying, as the night became early morning.

He finally managed to bow out of anymore dancing and excused himself from Anja's company. She seemed disappointed to have lost his company, but after Edward said that he'd see her around, she smiled and waved him off. When he returned to the table he'd left his father, the Flamels and Dumbledore at, only Hohenheim remained.

"Had fun, son?"

"You look more like my grandfather these days than my Dad, you know," Edward sighed, taking a seat. Oww… his foot hurt and his flesh port ached.

Hohenheim chuckled. "Dumbledore has returned to London," he reported, "and Nickolas and Perenelle retired hours ago, shortly after your little scuffle with Manson."

Edward nodded, figuring as much.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, you know," he sighed. "I'm eighteen now, have grown up living and traveling without adult supervision for ages, and I know my way back to the cottage."

Hohenheim sighed. "I know, Edward. I didn't stay here to keep an eye on you. I was here because I was happy and content to see you have fun. Back in Amestris you were always so serious; more adult than the child you should have been and for that I will always be sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there even though I wanted to be with you boys and your mother. I stayed away to protect you from Dante, but you got involved anyway."

Edward grit his teeth. He didn't want to start a fight with Hohenheim. They'd been getting alone just fine the last couple of days. And the words he wanted to say were words that had already been said anyway.

"You're looking for a way back, are you not, my son?" Hohenheim asked. "A way back to Amestris?"

Edward looked over at his father, eyes narrowing.

"Dumbledore told me," Hohenheim explained. "He asked if I knew of a way back through the gate."

"…And?" Edward prompted when his father didn't continue.

"None that I have found," Hohenheim said softly, gazing at the bonfire. "And I have spent decades trying to see if it were possible to return to Amestris. Maybe not as actively as I could have been, but any possible lead that popped up I pursued and met only dead ends. The gate was not meant to be opened from this side. Alchemy is weaker here, if you haven't yet noticed. It didn't really exist in a sense before I came along and stumbled upon the hidden world of magic. Very few wizards have been able to tap into and fully utilize the full potential that alchemy has to offer. It takes a great Alchemist to do so."

Edward nodded, his spirits sinking. If Hohenheim hadn't found a way…

"But," his father said, suddenly smiling at him. "I am old, Edward. I am not the powerful alchemist I used to be. Have not been since I face Dante that last time and wound up here. But you, Edward… You are young and strong, and are becoming a greater man than I ever was. I saw you use alchemy to restrain Manson. Your abilities have remained in tact even though you came through Truth's gate twice. If anyone can find a way back to Amestris… it is you, son."

Edward stared. He was… touched. Conflicted, but touched. His father might as well have said that he was destined for great things.

"Nickolas has written up a new will," Hohenheim told him, suddenly changing the subject. "He and his wife, Perenelle are leaving everything they have to you. Their fortune, their houses, Nickolas' research, the works."

"WHAT?!" Edward gasped. "Why? I mean – we hardly know each other! We're practically strangers."

"Because you are the alchemist of the future," Hohenheim smiled. "The Flamels have no living descendants. Their last great grandchild was killed in the last wizard war against Voldemort and they were already old when Nickolas finally succeeded in creating his first Philosopher's Stone. The Stone can help you live forever, but even it cannot save its possessor from fatal wounds or the Killing Curse. It merely stops the aging process. But even though the body begins to wear down."

"That's why you and Dante changed bodies every thousand years or so," Edward muttered.

Hohenheim nodded solemnly.

"But still," Edward said, feeling overwhelmed, "why me? Why not you?"

Hohenheim chuckled. "I would have passed it all on to you anyway."

Edward huffed.

"Nickolas as a millennia's worth of notes and research in his possession, Edward," Hohenheim said. "Research that might help you find a way home and back to Alphonse and Miss Winry. I was planning on giving you my works as well. I'll leave it for you at Nickolas' London residence. It's where he keeps most of his work as well."

"Yeah, okay," Edward said, nodding. "Lets head back now. It's late. All old geezers like yourself should be in bed sleeping."

Hohenheim smiled and rose from his seat, following his son back to the Flamels' cottage.

* * *

And that's chapter 1! Sorry we didn't get to any of the book stuff (though I never got to the book until chapter 2 in the first fic anyway), but I really wanted to write about Edward's trip to Germany and meeting Hohenheim. I hope that it turned out okay, and I'm sorry if either of them seem OC. It's been a while since I saw either anime, or read the manga. :P I hope you enjoyed this beginning to the sequal regardless and look forward to more! Merry Christmas! :)

ALSO! I've posted a new poll to help me prioritize which fan fics I should write regularly so that I can create a new update schedule for the new year. If you want to see regular updates for this, please go to my profile page and vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, has it really been 2 years TO THE DAY since I posted the first chapter of this Chamber of Secrets fic? So sorry chaps! I have received so many requests to continue with this story over the last couple of years, so I hope you'll forgive me that I'm only getting back to it now. It's not as long as I'd like, but I hope you enjoy it all the same and hopefully I won't make you wait another year or two for another chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! May it be better than the last one. :P

* * *

Chapter 2: Lockhart

Edward spent the remaining days of his vacation in Germany at the Flamel's summer cottage even after Hohenheim departed. He took to visiting the village often (due to Perenelle's encouragement) to see Anja, who worked in the local bakery/cafe that was owned by her parents. He found that he rather liked spending time there with her and her friends. He found Anja's parents rather nice too.

Her mother, Maria, was just as beautiful as her daughter and Edward found it amazing how unaffected Anja's father, Ewan, acted around her. Most of the men stared starry-eyed whenever Anja or Maria were around, but Ewan treated them no different than he did any other woman or maid that came into the cafe. Edward envied him because in spite of his best attempts, he still found his mind going fuzzy on him whenever Anja gave him a bright smile or brushed against him as she passed by. He tried to be objective, but knew that he was just as affected by her charm as the others were.

Unfortunately his time in Germany came to an end all too soon and Edward needed to return to Hogwarts to study up for another Ministry Evaluation so that he'd be able to continue teaching. Anja was sad to hear that he was leaving, but he promised to write her and that he would come visit her next summer since he was going to inherit the Flamel's summer cottage.

It was nice to be back at Hogwarts, however. Minerva and Severus were back at the school as well, to help him finish reviewing the last of the course work that he hadn't managed to get to before term had started last summer, and drilled him over everything that he might need to know to pass the evaluation. His studies weren't quite as intense as they had been last summer, but the weeks still seemed to pass by rather quickly. It felt like no time at all before it was the first week of August and the representatives from the Ministry were there. They came earlier than they had last year because Edward wasn't learning what amounted to 7 years worth of a magical education. It was the same two witches from before, but this time a few of the School Governors were in attendance as well.

Edward did his best to ignore their presence while the Ministry Witches put him through the paces of the examination. He passed with flying colors once more and was granted license to another year's position of Student Teacher. If he passed his evaluation at the end of the year, he'd be able to take the exam for an official teaching license and apply for a full time teaching position at Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts staff congratulated him and threw a party that evening. It was at dinner that Dumbledore introduced Edward to School Governors Richard Knightly, Alexandre Dreggle, and Lucius Malfoy. Edward found that he liked Knightly and Dreggle a lot, but Malfoy, much like his young son, was a bit of a stuck up prick. He did his best not to offend any of them and, at Dumbledore's manipulation, ended up giving a short Alchemy lesson during dessert after Mr. Malfoy questioned Edward's ability to teach what was considered a complex subject. All three were especially impressed when Edward transmuted his goblet into gold and back again.

Mr. Malfoy seemed to think better of him when Severus butted in and gave Edward a somewhat glowing recommendation, even though a lot of his compliments were given in a backhanded manner. That started a bit of snarky banter between them, but the School Governors seemed more amused than anything else at the interaction. At the end of the meal, Mr. Malfoy said that he hoped that his son would elect to take Edward's Alchemy class his third year. Edward sincerely hoped not, but knew that he wouldn't have a say one way or another. It was the kid's decision and maybe (a tiny speck of a maybe, mind you) young Malfoy would prove to be less of a pain in the ass as he got older.

The subject of conversation that night between Edward, Severus and Minerva, was the topic of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Apparently Dumbledore had been struggling to find someone to fill Quirrell's position all summer, but had gotten someone to agree at last. Minerva and Severus were less than thrilled with the choice, however. And if they were both in agreement, then the new instructor really had to be awful.

"His name is Gilderoy Lockhart," Minerva said, lips pursed in a severe thin line. "A fine wizard, I'm sure, if his books are to be believed, but he's a glory hound."

"Fame has clearly gone to his head," Severus growled. "His books read more like works of fiction than actual autobiographical accounts."

"Perhaps he just embellishes a good amount. Surely someone has done their homework and checked up on Lockhart's exploits," Edward said, frowning as he flipped through the collection of said man's books that he'd been given to review. "He saved a lot of towns according to these. The people there had to have backed up his claims."

"They did," Minerva sighed. Severus snorted derisively, but didn't comment further.

"He can't be that bad," Edward said, slamming the last book shut.

Minerva and Severus both winced and Edward knew right then that he was in trouble that year.

"Shit. I have to work with the man for a whole year," Edward groaned, putting his head down on his desk.

Severus gave him a look that amounted to a sympathetic smile, while Minerva patted his head pityingly.

* * *

The next few days saw Edward writing up his class syllabuses and book lists. He was sticking with the textbook he had chosen last year and had to shuffle his returning students into two sections instead of the three he had last year to make room for a 1st year class that the new section of 3rd year and the few 4-7 year students (a surprising number of them were Slytherin) that had elected to try his class. Students taking the 2nd year course in Alchemy would be allowed to attempt making transmutations, so Edward found himself writing up lesson plans several months early in order to give the students that had potential plenty of opportunities. Hohenheim had warned him that many of his students wouldn't be able to transmute anything due to this world's lack of alchemy in comparison to Amestris, so he had to be sure he still had plenty of theory to build up from. Maybe once he learned which students had an aptitude for transmutation, he could create a special class section or club for them to begin practicing practical alchemy.

Once he had everything approved he sent his list off to Dumbledore so that he could send the school book lists out to the students. After that, Edward took the time to write to Anja about how things were going for him at the school and enjoyed a few days roaming the castle halls and grounds, visiting Hagrid, and helping Pomona in her green houses. It was while he was helping move potted baby mandrakes to Green House 3 that Hagrid came asking Pomona if she had any Flesh Eating Slug Repellant on hand.

"They're ruinin' the cabbages," Hagrid had bemoaned. "And who knows what else? The pumpkins are only just startin' ta come in as well."

"I'm afraid I'm all out, Hagrid," Pomona sighed, as she examined the handful of cabbages Hagrid had brought her for examination. "You'll just have to go get some at Diagon Alley."

"Figured," Hagrid grumbled. "Just thought I'd check in with ya first an' see if I could save me self a trip."

"If you want, Hagrid, I could go with you," Edward said. "I need to pick some things up for my classes."

"Great," the big man beamed. "How's 'bout ta-morrow mornin' at 9?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at your hut."

The next morning Edward met Hagrid and together they walked to Hogsmeade where they took a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. Edward didn't like it any better than he had last year, but it was the only way Hagrid could really travel. The man was too big to fit in most chimneys, so Flooing was out, neither of them liked brooms (Hagrid was, again, too big for them), and Hagrid couldn't apparate. Edward was still new to apparating too (having only learned how to do so for his Ministry examination), so he didn't feel comfortable yet with trying to bring Hagrid along.

From the Leaky Cauldron the two made their way to the local herbalist's shop. Unfortunately, the little witch that ran the shop was currently out of the type of Slug Repellant that Hagrid was in need of. Nothing she had in her current stores was strong enough.

"Damn," Hagrid grumble. "I've got no luck this week. We're gonna have ta try Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?" Edward repeated with a frown.

"Aye," Hagrid grunted, leading the way to a dimly lit street off the beaten path of Diagon Alley. It was a dingy sort of place. Edward didn't like that most of the shops they passed seemed to be devoted to the Dark Arts. There were shrunken heads in many windows, shabby looking witches and wizards skulking about, and quite a few stores advertising poisons. Edward held his tongue though, as he followed Hagrid into one of the shops. The wizard behind the counter looked shifty, but with Hagrid growling at him (and actually looking intimidating while doing it) he forked over the stuff Hagrid wanted, practically snatching the money off the counter after Hagrid set it down.

"What a pleasant place you've brought us to," Edward quipped as they headed back towards Diagon Alley.

Hagrid only glowered, but was soon distracted by something happening to their left down another alley.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" an aged witch was asking a soot covered boy who looked a little familiar to Edward.

"I'm fine, thanks," the boy said, voice nervous sounding. "I'm just-"

Hagrid was off like a shot.

"HARRY! What d'yeh think yer doin' down there?" he thundered.

Of course! The boy was Harry Potter, a student Edward had befriended during the last school year. The kid was certainly a trouble magnet.

"Hagrid!" the boy cried, looking relieved. "I was lost - Floo powder-"

Hagrid didn't let him say anymore, seizing the kid by the scruff of his neck like one would a misbehaving kitten and pulled him away from the witch, knocking a tray of whatever it was she was selling out of her hands. Her shrieks followed them out of the alley. Edward jogged to keep up since Hagrid didn't stop until they were out of the twisting paths of Knockturn Alley and in the bright sunlit Diagon Alley. Gringotts Bank's white marble building glistened in the distance.

"Yer a mess!" Hagrid said gruffly as he set Harry down and began taking swipes at the boy in his attempts to brush the soot off. His actions were so forceful he almost sent Harry into a barrel of dragon dung outside of an apothecary.

"I realize that," the boy huffed, ducking as Hagrid made to brush him off again. Edward was quick to intervene. "I _told _you I was lost - what were you doing down there, anyway?"

"Allow me, Hagrid," Edward laughed, waving his wand and hitting Harry with a cleaning spell. Then a repair charm when he noticed Harry's cracked glasses lense.

"Edward?!" Harry gasped.

"_We_ was lookin' fer a Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent," growled Hagrid.

"They're ruining the school cabbages," Edward added before frowning. "You're not here on your own are you?"

"I'm staying with the Weasleys but we got separated," Harry explained. "I've got to go find them…"

"Say no more," Edward laughed. "Why don't we try Gringotts? Everyone's gotta go get money before school shoping, don't they?"

"Tha's a good idea, Ed," Hagrid said as they set off down the street together towards the bank. "How come yeh never wrote back ter me?" he asked Harry.

Edward was used to maintaining a brisk pace in order to keep up with the man's large gait, but Harry had to jog alongside them. The boy scowled and proceeded to tell them about a demented house else named Dobby that had been holding back Harry's mail and the trouble it had caused Harry's awful relatives, who'd locked him in his room afterwards, and how Harry's (and Edward's) friend, Ron Weasley, rescued him with help from his twin brothers, Fred and George.

"Lousy Muggles," growled Hagrid. "If I'd've known-"

"Harry! Harry! Over here! Edward?!"

The three looked up and saw Hermione Granger (another student Edward and Harry had befriended last school year) standing at the top of the steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Hello, Hagrid. Oh, it's so wonderful to see you three again. Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasley's," Harry said.

"That won't be long," Edward said, smiling in amusement when he saw a crowd of four red haired boys following a balding, tired looking redhead man who could only be their father.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Molly's frantic - she's coming now-"

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," Hagrid said grimly.

"Excellent!" said Fred and George together.

"We've never been allowed in," said Ron, sounding enviously.

"Don't know why you'd want to," Edward huffed, amused in spite of himself, at the same time Hagrid growled, "I should ruddy well think not."

That was when a red haired motherly looking woman came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand while a little girl, who could only be Ron's little sister Ginny, clung to the other.

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere-"

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said, trying to take his hand back from Mr Weasley who was shaking it as he tried to express his gratitude for having found Harry. "Ed? Ya comin' er stayin'?"

"I still have those things to get for my class," Edward said. "I'll just stay with this rabble and keep an eye on Harry. Make sure he doesn't end up lost again. And I need to make a withdraw here anyway."

"Ah, right. Ya don't mind if I ah…" Hagrid chuckled, rubbing the back of his head before leaving when Edward waved him off.

"Lovely," Mrs. Weasley said, "And thank you so much for helping Harry, Mr…?"

"Oh! Mum, Dad, this is Edward Elric," Ron said.

"You're the Edward the boys have been talking about all summer?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking surprised.

"They haven't said anything too bad, I hope," Edward said, shaking the man's hand.

"Quite the opposite actually," Mrs Weasley said, smiling, before indicating that they should probably head inside.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Edward heard Harry ask Ron and Hermione as they started climbing up the steps to Gringotts. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply, making Edward raise his eyebrow at his tone.

"No, he was selling," Harry started to say.

"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley cut off with grim satisfaction. "Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something."

"You be careful Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said sharply as they were bowed into the bank by the goblin at the door. "That family is trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew."

"You don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" asked Mr. Weasley indignantly, but was distracted when he spotted a couple standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall of the bank. They were clearly Hermione's parents, due to the strong resemblence Hermione had to both of them. Though she clearly took after her mother, she had her father's bushy hair and bright smile.

"But you're Muggles!" Mr. Weasley said delightedly, his demeanor completely changed. "We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money. Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand.

Edward snickered, amused.

The Weasleys and Harry presented their key's to another of the tellers while Edward moved on to the next one. He handed the key Dumbledore had procured for him for the account he'd opened after hiring Edward last summer. The goblin took the key in a bored fashion, before he suddenly became very attentive.

"You said your name is Edward Elric, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward said slowly.

"Wait here for a minute please," said the goblin. "There've been a few requests and actions taken concerning your account."

Edward stared in amazement as the goblin scurried off into the office behind the counter.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," he sighed. "Harry, why don't you and the Weasleys go on ahead and get your money and I'll wait back here with the Grangers. Hopefully this won't take long.

Harry and the Weasleys hesitated but did just that while Edward waited for the goblin to reappear. The Grangers had their money exchanged by the time Edward's goblin teller returned with another goblin in tow.

"Mr. Elric," the new goblin said. "My name is Galrok. May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Edward said before he followed the Goblins around the counter to an office. He told Hermione and her parents that if he wasn't back before Harry and the Weasley's got back, he'd meet them at Flourish and Blotts.

"Is there a problem with my account?" Edward asked.

"On the contrary," Galrok said as they entered the room. "We've received notice from the Flamels that you are their heir and wondered if you wanted to merge your accounts with theirs. Mr. Van Licht, your grandfather, has just done so with his. He says you're his hair as well and that the merged accounts should be registered under your name."

Edward paused just inside the room when he saw Hoenheim seated at the table.

"Edward."

"Gramps," Edward sighed. Today was just getting ridiculous.

Thankfully it was only another twenty minutes before Edward got the accounts merged, the paperwork sorted, and a full bag of gold withdrawn from his new vault. The Goblins were very efficient that way. He had been rather stunned to see the wealth that the Flamels had amassed during their long existence. It was was probably the oldest, largest, deepest vault in the bank and was filled practically to the brim with riches and artifacts that went back centuries. His teacher's salary was a pittance compared to the wealth in there. He couldn't imagine adding Hohenheim's small fortune to the amount as well, but by merging the Flamel, Licht, and Elric accounts, Edward found himself coming into quite the inheritance.

Hoenheim decided to join him for the day as they exited the vault and found the Granger and Weasley parents waiting for him outside. All of the kids apart from little Ginny were gone.

"You really didn't have to wait," Edward said.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley tutted.

"We've not been waiting long," Mrs. Granger added. "The Weasleys only returned five minutes ago."

"And who is this, Mr. Elric?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Please, call me Edward," Edward said before gesturing to his elderly father. "This is my grandfather, Dr. Van Licht."

"A doctor, huh?" Mr. Granger said, smiling. "And what is your doctorate in, sir?"

"Alchemy," Hoenheim said. "In the muggle world, it would probably be the equivalent of having an applied sciences degree."

They accompanied the Weasley parents as they went about purchasing items for Ginny's first year at Hogwarts. Edward was happy to talk to her and reassured her that the classes weren't as hard as her brothers had been making them out to be. It helped that he was a student teacher and that he'd be in all sections of Defense Against the Dark Arts, meaning that she already knew one of her teachers. She felt a lot better after that.

Edward could tell that the Weasleys were hurting for money, so Edward managed to be sneaky and purchase a lot of the girl's supplies for her, mostly by having Hoenheim distract her parents while the items were being rung up. He even bought the girl a few of the items her parents had told her to put back because they couldn't afford them. Mrs. Weasley protested greatly, but Edward reassured her that he didn't mind buying the girl things. As the youngest child and the only girl in the family with six older brothers, she deserved to be spoiled just a little. In truth, Ginny reminded Edward of little Nina. He'd told Hoenheim that when he'd asked the man to help him, and he must have told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley something because they stopped trying to stop Edward after the third time he did it and began mother henning him a bit.

Soon enough they reached Flourish and Blotts where it was packed with people. Edward groaned when he saw the banner proclaiming: "GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM." It looked like he was going to be meeting his new coworker sooner than he'd thought.

"We should get their books signed," Mrs. Weasley gushed, clearly a fan. Mrs. Granger also seemed intrigued and was probably thinking of doing the same thing for her daughter who was someone who would love having a book signed by its author.

"OK, game plan," Edward grumbled. "Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Granger and I will go get the books while Grandfather and you ladies wait in line."

The men did just that and handed out the sets of books to the right parent. Edward carried his and Ginny's copies while Mr. Weasley had the twins and Percy's and Mrs. Weasley held Ron and Harry's. Edward sent Hoenheim off (with Mr. Granger who was not going to fall for the same generous shopping spree Edward had been pulling on the Weasleys over the past hour) to go buy the kids' books while they waited. The twins and Percy joined them by the time their spot in line made it past the lobby and neared the corner that Lockhart was just around. Ron, Harry and Hermione showed up just as they began to round that corner.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzling white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that matched his eyes. His pointed wizard's hat was set at an angle on his wavy golden hair. Ugh. Minerva and Severus were right. Fame had clearly gone to the man's head and it made Edward want to shout at the unfairness of it all. This was the man that he was going to be working with for the next year.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," Ron and Edward snorted. Poor Ron was rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Lockhart had apparently heard them because he looked up and stared, eyes riveted on Harry. Then he leapt to his feet and shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted instantly, whispering excitedly as Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Poor Harry's face was burning red with embarrassment as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer who was clicking away madly, the smoke wafting thick over Edward and the others.

"Nice big smile," Lockhart said, "Together you and I are worth the front page."

Edward huffed, handing his sets of books off to his (grand)father so that he was free to go save Harry.

"I think that's enough," he said, slipping Harry out of Lockhart's grasp and stepping between them.

"And you are?" Lockhart asked, smile still perfectly bright, but the photographer looked like he was prepared to bash Edward's head in with his camera.

"_Professor _Edward Elric," Edward said.

Lockhart stared at him for a moment before clapping his hands together delightedly. "Oh! Yes! Yes! And that reminds me," he said before turning to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography-"

"And his other school books," Edward cut in.

"-which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." The crowd applauded again. "He had _no idea_," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Edward gripped Harry by the elbow to steady him.

"And young Edward Elric here, is to be my teaching assistant. Headmaster Dumbledore took great pride in telling me that my assistant is the greatest prodigy to have ever come from Hogwarts School. He's only 18 years old, yet young Mr. Elric here is the only wizard to have completed an education at Hogwarts school in only a few short months! And not only is he interning as my full time assistant this year, he is teaching his own subject, Alchemy, which is being offered for the second year at Hogwarts school. And if his own accomplishments weren't enough to earn my respect, it certainly didn't hurt to learn that his grandfather is the world's most renowned and foremost expert on Alchemy, Dr. Van Licht."

Edward saw Hoenheim duck behind the wall of Weasleys. Coward. Lockhart roped both Harry and Edward into another photoshoot for the photographer before Edward managed to get Harry and himself out of there.

"Gimme those," Edward growled, snatching the books out of Harry's hands. "These can go back on the shelves."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" a voice said, causing both of them to turn around and see the Malfoy boy. "Famous Harry Potter," Draco Malfoy drawled. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," little Ginny snapped, appearing at Edward's elbow. "He didn't want all that!"

"Oh look, Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy snickered.

Edward gently pushed a blushing Ginny behind his back, and noticed Ron and Hermione making their way over.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said, looking at the blond as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny, and Edward made sure to stay between the two boys least they start a fight in the store.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley as he struggled over with Fred and George and Hoenheim. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He came up behind his son and put his hand on the younger's shoulder, sneering.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He picked the books out of the cauldron Ginny had carried over and looked through them, seeming surprised to see that they were all new editions and not the used ones that the Weasleys had originally picked out. Edward felt very glad that he'd had Hoenheim purchase those for the family. Mr. Weasley also looked a bit surprised, before throwing a grateful look at Edward.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Edward said, smiling charmingly.

"Ah, Mr. Elric," Mr. Malfoy said, only just realizing that Edward wasn't part of the Weasley crew. "I take it you have something to do with this… charitable purchase?"

"Not at all," Edward said. "That was my grandfather's doing."

Mr. Malfoy's attention then turned to Hoenheim. "Dr. Licht, I presume."

"Aye," Hoenheim said, smiling. "I was more than happy to help the Weasley's children out. A good education is very important after all. And Edward never lets me be so dotting toward him. He's one of those remarkable people who's willing to help and go to great lengths for others, but heaven forbid he's shown that kindness in return. At least he has a stationary teaching job now. Maybe he'll settle down and give me great grandbabies."

"Oh my God!" Edward cried. "Was that what you were trying to do at the Summer Solstice?! Set me up with Anja?! Set me up with a nice girl to settle down with? We are so _not _having this conversation right now. I'm only 18 for crying out loud!"

Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and the Malfoys seemed amused by the conversation.

"Right, leaving now. Come on, Gramps," Edward scowled, gently pulling Hoenheim through.

"We should be leaving as well," Mr. Malfoy said, guiding his son out of the shop. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Elric."

"Mr. Malfoy," Edward sighed.

"Arthur," Mr. Malfoy sneered.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley returned curtly. He waited until they were out of the store and the Malfoys gone from sight before saying, "Rotten to the core, the whole family. Everyone knows that. No Malfoy's worth listening to. Bad blood runs in the whole family."

Edward frowned at that. Sure, the Malfoys were a bit stuck up, but they weren't evil. That was just the ignorant upper class, and the equally ignorant lower class for you, however. They were all just people. And their poor kids were destined to learn their elder's prejudices.

Edward sighed, relieved when Mrs. Weasley and the Grangers came out with the Lockhart books. He realized that he never put away the set of books Harry had been given, but figured he might as well keep them as a backup set in case anyone forgot their books for class. Edward and Hoenheim treated the group to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before they all parted ways.

Edward followed Hoenheim out into the Muggle part of London where they traveled by bus out of the city to a small village that turned out to be the entrance to a small traditional wizarding community of large country estates - clearly upper crust. They walked quite a ways until they reached the end of the road. The house was an old victorian that was considered the Flamel's main house and country home and apparently where Hohenheim was currently residing.

"I've been helping the Flamels get their affairs in order," Hoenheim said. "This house is the last residence I've been to. I've brought all of Nicholas's notes and research papers here so that it's all in one place."

"Just how many houses do they have?" Edward asked.

"Well, there's this one and the townhouse in London, the vacation home in Germany, another in France, another in Italy, a townhouse in America, and I think there is a vacation home in Japan. This is the main estate, however."

"You don't say," Edward said, whistling as they walked through an honest to God ballroom with a crystal chandelier.

Turned out that the residence had a staff of 25 house elves, all whose contracts had already been transferred to Edward's ownership. Edward wasn't sure how to feel about actually owning 25 house elves, especially since he wasn't going to be living in the house accept during the summer and maybe a day or two during the winter holiday break. He found that they were really easy to please, however. They, like the elves that worked at Hogwarts, enjoyed the work that they did and were happy to suggest jobs for Edward to assign them, such as visiting and cleaning the other Flamel homes.

Two elves - Merribell and Baxter - ended up traveling with Edward to Hogwarts and worked as his housekeepers in his office and living quarters at the school. They'd been Nicholas and Perenelle's personal elves, and were, therefore, used to going wherever their master was going. Once they were done cleaning up his rooms at the school, Edward was more than happy to assign them to care for the Flamels until they passed away. According to Hoenheim, that could happen around late September or early October. The elves appeared to really appreciate being allowed to serves their old masters until the Flamels passed on, and bowed deeply several times before leaving.


End file.
